


Power Play

by kinky digamma (periferal)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Collars, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Hypnotic Gaze, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Slave, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/kinky%20digamma
Summary: Shepard finds Ashley in an odd situation in Afterlife, and Aria shows him a (very) good time.(Ashley is Aria's sex slave, Shepard is also there)





	Power Play

"Ashley?" Shepard asks. He takes a step back, confused, horrified, and distressingly aroused.

Aria smirks, and Ashley lets out a sound of shocked pleasure as she snaps her hips, driving her cock deeper inside her.

"I take it she's familiar?" Aria asks. She's fully clothed, Ashley completely naked except for a collar, and there are red marks on the human's neck and chest.

"Yes," Shepard says. His cock should not be interested in the proceedings, but he feels almost drugged, watching Aria slowly fuck his former subordinate right in front of him. Her various minions look completely unconcerned.

"She was being... nosy."

Ashley yelps as Aria pinches her nipple between thumb and forefinger and twists. "Take your armor off."

"...What?"

Another lazy smirk. "Take your armor off. You're a biotic, aren't you? You'll be safe enough."

Shepard obeys despite himself. His distress is retreating rapidly, leaving only confusion and ever increasing arousal.

"Good," Aria says.

Suddenly, she pushes Ashley off herself and onto her knees on the floor in front of her. Holding her cock loosely in one hand, she gestures with the other towards Shepard. "Suck his cock," she says. "Show him how good I made you."

Ashley nods. Shepard tries to back away, but he finds himself held around the waist. Looking at Aria as though by instinct, a pleading expression on his face, he finds himself staring into her eyes. They flash an astonishing blue and the last of his confusion vanishes. He looks down just in time to see Ashley pull his already half-hard cock out from his pants, and he groans as she takes him in her mouth. He realizes now that the person holding him isn't keeping him from fleeing, they're holding him up. Aria's gaze has left him feeling even stranger, and as Ashley continues to suck his cock, he's increasingly unsteady on his feet. 

He digs his fingers into Ashley's scalp, guiding her head further down on his cock. She makes a choked noise as he hits the back of her throat, and he groans. That sounds very, very good. 

He hears Aria moan, and he looks up from Ashley to see that she has braced herself on the edge of the seat, pushing her cock deep into Ashley's ass. Ashley makes another choked noise as Aria starts fucking her, and Shepard sees sparks as his cock goes deeper into her throat. 

It doesn't take him very long to come, shuddering, in Ashley's mouth, her throat spasming as she swallows it all down.

His cock falls out of her mouth and she looks up, a contented expression on her face. 

She falls forward onto her elbows, her ass still in the air. 

Aria comes with a shout, gripping Ashley's hips tight enough to bruise. Sitting back, she pulls Ashley back into her lap and fingers her until she shudders against her. Ashley is gone, her expression completely slack. Aria looks almost bored. 

"She's very well trained," she says. 

"Yes," Shepard says. He's still woozy. He should be upset, he thinks, at the state Ashley's in, but instead he's almost jealous. 

"Go," Aria says. Ashley whimpers, but Aria doesn't seem to be letting her get anywhere other than very close. 

"But," Shepard starts. "My armor..."

Aria raises an eyebrow. "Did my pet suck your brain out?" she asks. "Go."

He leaves, legs still a bit wobbly, with just enough wherewithal to push his cock back inside his trousers.


End file.
